


Reality Check by Peruvian Gypsy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Love, Love Me Do Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming up, and Blair has no idea what to get Jim, if anything.  So he decides to cover all bases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check by Peruvian Gypsy

Okay, there are certain challenges I just can't resist, and this was one of them. Actually, I was already toying with the idea of doing this story, and then along came Lorrie and Kim's timely challenge. So here's my "Love Me Do" contribution. Brace yourselves -- it ain't gonna be exactly what you expect... 

Rating: G? (Gasp!) I couldn't *possibly* write a G story! The horror! The Shame! Naw, it's gotta be PG. I insist. It's not explicit (sorry) but it does contain m/m situations. It's Jim/Blair -- of course! And by the way, no insult to anyone at all is intended, of any gender. It's just another possible "take" on the situation. 

Feel free to pass along to friends, but same stipulations apply. And I'd appreciate checking with me first before posting or reprinting this *anywhere* else. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Pet Fly Productions, and I intend no copyright infringement, nor am I making any money off this. Just indulging in a little fantasy with a "few" friends. Where's the harm in that? 

## REALITY CHECK

(a response to the "Love, Love Me Do" challenge)  
by Peruvian Gypsy

It was *that* time of year again. Blair had an inner calendar that alerted him instinctively, survival depended on it. He never forgot it like so many unfortunate others of his kind. Learn from your mistakes, was his motto. So the day was at hand again, and Blair took note of it. 

Except this year, things were different. *Way* different. He didn't have any experience to cover this area, no rule book to refer to. The various fooling around he'd done with guys when he was a teenager had been light stuff for fun, the subject was a no-starter. Not like this relationship. This time it was serious. And so, certain issues were bound to come up, like how to handle Valentine's Day. 

Should Blair go out and buy a dozen roses? The images that brought up made him chuckle in embarrassment. Detective Jim Ellison was about as *long* a way from the romantic females of Blair's past acquaintance as one could get. Should he be expecting a box of heart-shaped candy to be delivered any moment? Somehow, he didn't think Jim was the type to go all mushy on him. Sure, when he was married to Caroline he must've treated her to something special, women expect it. But this situation was different, and both being guys, Jim might figure it was unnecessary. Or not. He wasn't being entirely fair, Jim was an extremely gentle and considerate lover. He had a romantic, chivalrous side, no matter the gender of his partner. Still... love words spoken in the dark after (or during) intense sex was different from bestowing sentimental tokens of affection in the cold light of day. 

Blair sighed in frustration, scratching his head like the classic parody of confusion. He wanted to know what to expect, so he could react in kind. Was Jim also going through this uncertainty right now? Probably not. Jim was rarely uncertain about *anything.* He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. The only thing to do was prepare for any possibility -- and wait and see.  
  


* * *

  


Blair dashed into the loft, tossing his keys automatically and scanning the room for signs of Jim. He'd gotten hung up at campus when he subbed for a teacher who had weekend plans with his lover, and was late getting home, but apparently Jim wasn't in yet either. He relaxed, taking off his jacket and putting his stuff into the other room. Good thing it was Jim's turn to take care of dinner, too. His stomach grumbled in agreement, and he hoped his partner would bring it home, instead of having to wait for something to cook. Or would they be going out to dinner tonight? He wished Jim had said *something* about it. Anything. 

/There's your clue, Sandburg. Get real, here. This is Jim we're talking about./ He didn't really mind, that stuff was for chicks anyway, but it was the not knowing what to expect that bothered him. He never would've classified Jim as unpredictable before, but since becoming his lover, Blair had experienced a few surprises from the man he thought he knew so well. It was unsettling. 

Not that he was automatically granting the lead in this to Jim, waiting for his lover to shower him with gifts. He was a man too, and he could just as well shower Jim with gifts if he wanted. So why didn't he make the first move himself? Maybe because he really didn't know how he felt about the whole thing. It was just another day after all, and kinda nice not to have to worry about getting just the right present that would sufficiently woo the girl. It was like Christmas on campus. The awkwardness of never knowing which of your associates might buy you a gift, or who you should buy for -- and buying a couple extra generics in case you had to reciprocate an unexpected present. 

Blair was sprawled on the couch watching a PBS documentary on rain forests when Jim finally walked in. He tossed a white pizza box on the table before turning to take off his coat. 

So, it was pizza tonight. Blair had developed a real fondness for it since moving in with Jim, his bad food habits were wearing off on Blair more than the opposite unfortunately. And it was hot and ready, and his stomach was overjoyed. 

"Glad you brought dinner, I'm starved," Blair commented as he headed for the smell he could now identify. 

"Sorry I was late, last minute chaos at the station." 

Blair didn't answer him. He'd gotten to the table and was staring down at the box in amazement. It was a normal white pizza box...except that it had a bunch of red heart stickers scattered over it, and glued to the middle in a nest of red cellophane was a heart-shaped lollipop that said "kiss me." He hesitantly opened the lid just a peek -- and sure enough, it was as he expected. It was a heart-shaped pizza. With pepperoni. 

He couldn't help himself. He found a grin spreading over his face, amusement and irony. "Wow," he said, and shook his head. "You got a heart shaped pizza. Jim, you are *the* most romantic guy I've ever known!" he teased. "I think I'm gonna cry." 

"All right, wise guy," Jim grumbled in embarrassment, reaching out to pull the box slightly closer to himself, away from Blair. "You could always eat the leftover meatloaf from last week." 

Blair pulled the box back towards himself. "This is for me, isn't it?" he asked, eyes dancing in mirth, and completely delighted. 

Jim gave him "The Look." He loved that look, even though it was tolerant exasperation (now mixed with more embarrassment) and not something most people would love seeing. On Jim, it came with all sorts of wonderful implications. He understood the man. The things he didn't say, as well as those he did. Sometimes silence spoke volumes. 

"I am *so* surprised your wife ever let you go, you big sentimental piece of mush." Blair punched him on the arm, trying hard not to laugh out loud. 

"Actually, if I ever came home with pizza on Valentine's Day, heart-shaped or otherwise, she would've had me sleeping out on the balcony. Without a blanket," he said with a wry grin. 

Blair carefully detached the lollipop and set it aside, considering the message for a moment. "We'll keep this for...later," he told Jim. "Right now, if I don't eat soon I'm going to faint -- and it won't be any romantic swoon!" 

"We got anything to drink with this?" Jim asked, getting down to business, reaching for a slice for himself. 

"Ah..." Blair hesitated while he made his decision, glancing towards the fridge. "Actually, yeah. We do."  
  


* * *

The flames from the fireplace cast a cozy glow over the loft, creating dancing shadows on the walls and warming the two men who lounged in a loose tangle of limbs on the couch. Twin pizza slices, nearly finished, sat side by side on the table, along with the bottle of Jim's favorite wine Blair had bought that afternoon. 

The single wine glass there was in Jim's hand. Blair was nestled securely in his arms. He sighed in contentment, bringing the glass to his lover's lips. Blair's arm wrapped around his, hand helping to guide the glass as he drank. 

"This wine costs a bundle," Jim commented in a quiet voice, in deference to the mood surrounding them. 

Blair shrugged eloquently. "Who would've known you had such expensive tastes." 

Jim brushed aside Blair's hair with his free hand, to nuzzle his neck. "I admit to rather...exotic tastes on occasion." 

"Exotic, huh?" Blair said, secretly pleased, and turned his body so that he was facing Jim. "You ready for that kiss yet?" 

Jim reached over to set the glass down on the table, then threaded both hands through his partner's hair. "Yeah. Exotic." 

He smiled. "Is that a yes?" 

Jim drew the head in his hands closer, just lightly teasing Blair's lower lip between both of his own before pulling away again briefly. "Always." 

The mood overwhelming him, Blair felt himself drifting away on a cloud of euphoria and love and desire. "Jim," he said between kisses. 

"Hmmm....?" Distracted. It was always as if Jim got lost in him when they made love. The knowledge made Blair's head spin. 

"I want you to know that this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever spent. With anyone." 

Jim paused to look at him, his eyes clear and full of love. His voice when he spoke was solemn, serious. "Me too, baby. Me too."  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
